Goro Majima
|-|Y0= |-|Post-Y0= Summary Goro Majima (真島 吾朗, Majima Gorō). ''A lieutenant of the Shimano family, Shimano's right-hand man and head of the Majima Family, Majima is an acquaintance of Kazuma Kiryu with a twisted sense of loyalty. His temper and lack of mercy earned him the nickname "the Mad Dog of the Shimano Family". Because of his friendship with Kiryu, he believed himself to be the only one entitled to kill him, and nearly died attempting to protect that right multiple times in a row, but he always manages to come back stronger with a vengeance. He is also the sworn brother of Taiga Saejima and fights him with as much desire as he does Kiryu. Powers and Abilities 'Tier:' '''9-A' Name: Goro Majima, The Mad Dog of Shimano, The One-Eyed Demon, The Patron Saint of Pain, Goromi-chan (His club hostess persona), Hannya-Man (His Hannya disguise), Goroma Jima (By Munan Chohept Onast disciples), Lord of the Night (Formerly, back in Sotenbori), One-Eyed Demon, Everyone's Idol Goro (His Idol persona), Officer Majima (His police persona) Origin: Yakuza Gender: Male Age: 24 (As of Yakuza 0), 49/50 (As of Yakuza 5), 52 (As of Yakuza 6), 55 (as of Yakuza: Like a Dragon) Classification: Human, Cabaret manager (Formerly), Cabaret Club Manager (Formerly), Yakuza, Right Hand man of the Shimano Family (Formerly), Lieutenant advisor to the Sixth Tojo Clan chairman (Daigo Dojima), Cabaret Grand Prix host (Formerly), Head of the Majima Family, President of Majima Construction Powers and Abilities: |-|Base Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Mad Dog of Shimano; a knife fighting style that makes use of quick knife slashes as a well as a mixture of punches and kicks. Also has other fighting styles), Pressure Point Strikes (Can deliver a brutal strike to the brainstem as a counter-attack), Able to use a variety of weapons to great effect (Most notably when using his knife), Aura Manipulation, Berserk Mode, Afterimage Creation and Duplication (Can create clones of himself with his aura and with sheer speed, can also leave behind afterimages with his attacks), Acrobatics (With Breaker Style and Mad Dog of Shimano style), Enhanced Senses (Capable of fighting while having his eyesight hindered), Power Mimicry (Mimicked his Breaker and Slugger style just by looking at few moves), Accelerated Development (Can create new techniques by spending money on themselves), Healing (With Staminan and various other items, including a special Slugger ability that allows him to regain health so long as he has over two Heat bars full), Regeneration (Low, heals from deep stab wounds and bullets with minimal medical aid and doesn't have any scars on his body remaining), Rage Power, Stealth Mastery (Was able to get to the location while having Makoto with him and searched by the Yakuza. Capable of constantly sneaking up on Kiryu even when the latter has his guard up. Is also an expert in disguises), Talented Cabaret performer and singer, Shockwave Inducement (Capable of creating quakes just by releasing his power during his second fight with Kiryu in both the original PS2 release and in Kiwami), Statistics Amplification (Capable of increasing his speed, strength and durability with Heat), Limited Physics Manipulation (Capable of removing the repelling force coming from his bat when he hits objects he can't destroy while in slugger style), Air Manipulation (Capable of creating tornadoes with Dragon Twister) Extreme Resistance to Pain Manipulation (Survived in a chamber where he is tortured in the most painful way a human can ever dish out for a year straight and still wanted his boss to reinstate him as a yakuza), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement (Unaffected by stunguns while in Breaker Style), Status Effect Inducement and Electricity Manipulation (Eventually becomes immune to tasers, bullet shots, stabs and other methods of knock-outs) |-|With Equipments=Life Manipulation (Capable of leaving just a slim of health whenever he is going to die while having a stone of enduring), Damage Reduction (Capable of reducing various types of damage by equipments), Damage Boost (Can increase his damage using various equipments), Regeneration (Low; With Hawker's Belly Warmer, he can recover health just by standing still), Supernatural Luck (With Lucky Binding, he can get supernatural luck on money and financial problems), Probability Manipulation (Can increase safety of his allies with Traveler's Amulet), Sound Manipulation (With Mew Shoes, he can create annoying sounds that can taunt the opponent), Light Manipulation and Status Effect Inducement (Has a katana that is always flashing with light, being able to stun the opponent upon contact), Durability Negation (With Master Bowl, he can easily knock down the opponent as long as they are just a normal being), Electricity Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement (Can paralyze with Tasers), Air Manipulation (With fan, he can create winds powerful enough to knock down the opponent), Fire Manipulation (Can burn down opponents with Super Spicy Knife), Poison Manipulation (Can inflict poison to the opponent by Poison Spray), Sleep Manipulation (Can put the opponent to sleep by Drow-Z 55), Damage Transferal (Can damage the opponent who damaged him using Wild Shirt), Empathic Manipulation (With Rage Ring, he can enrage the opponent instantly), Mind Manipulation (With Tattered Scarf, the opponent will forcibly pity on him), Creation (Capable of multiplying money the more he walks with Ebisu Socks), Extrasensory Perception (With Trouble Finder, he can be warned of those looking for a fight against him), Electricity Manipulation (Can electrocute his opponents with Tasers) Resistance to the following: Status Effect Inducement (With Regal Chain Shirt, he can negate the effects of stunning), Fire Manipulation (With Fireproof Shirt, he can get resistance to fire), Electricity Manipulation (With Insulated Shirt, he can get resistance to electric shocks), Elemental Manipulation (With Celestial Garb, he can get resistance to elements), Alcohol (With Alertness Hood, he can break down Alcohol faster than normal human can), Death Manipulation (Can save himself from death by Sacrifice Stone) and Fear Manipulation (Can forcibly give himself peace of mind with Protective Amulet) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Has repeatedly gone toe-to-toe with Kazuma Kiryu and punched him into a floor so hard that the entire hotel they were in violently shook and the floor beneath them crumbled to dust due to the punch's shockwave, all while having barely recovered from a gunshot he received hours prior, and Kiryu would later tank this explosion merely a few days later. Also repeatedly fought against Saejima, who can hit this hard, in many battles. Easily defeated a 12-year-old Ryuji Goda. Once fought against Jo Amon in Yakuza 0. Has repeatedly traded blows with the Legendary Musketeers, a group of land sharks who can easily destroy construction equipment with their bare hands) Speed: Subsonic movement speed (Can run and dodge bullets at the same time, as seen in his fight with Kei Ibuchi. Can run fast enough to not only leave behind afterimages, but also create physical clones capable of combat. Kept up with Jo Amon, who can move fast enough to leave behind fire trails. Somewhat swifter than Kiryu and remains so until Kiryu regains his peak strength by the end of Kiwami and at the beginning of Yakuza 3) with Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (His attacks move fast enough to leave behind blurs, able to keep up with Kazuma in all of their fights. Much like Kiryu, he too, can easily dodge bullets and even deflect them right after the muzzle flash, as seen in his fight with Lao Gui and with Kei Ibuchi) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Wrestled with Kiryu multiple times and can do the same fishing feats as him in Yakuza 0. Can casually swing around a demi-cannon with just one hand and hold back its recoil, with demi-cannons weighing in at over 2500 kg on average. Can hold his own against Saejima, who can stop cars dead in their tracks with his bare hands) Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Shook and crumbled an entire floor during his second fight with Kazuma in the original Yakuza game with a single punch. On par with Saejima) Durability: Small Building level (Can take hits from Saejima and Kazuma, and can withstand his own punches) Stamina: Incredibly high (Survived having an eye ripped out and later being tortured by the Dojima family's most brutal and notorious torture chamber for a year straight without any food or treatment, refusing to give up on life or his focus on returning to the Tojo Clan no matter what. Also survived being stabbed and shot in the stomach and then falling into turbulent ocean waters, only to get back up mere hours later with only minimal bandaging and then completely wrecking Shangri-La in his fight with Kiryu) Range: Standard melee range normally, Extended human melee range (With various weapons), Several hundreds of meters with shockwaves (Caused an entire hotel to shake with a single punch) Standard Equipment: A tanto (called the Demonfire Dagger), a baseball bat Intelligence: Gifted. (Highly skilled fighter. Managed to duke it out with Lao Gui, Asia's best hitman, and against Jo Amon, who is repeatedly noted in the series to be a master of almost all known forms of martial arts and to be one of the best fighters on the entire planet, having trained with various masters around the world and having killed countless warriors and having absorbed all their skills). Is also the head of his own family and has a knack for making massive profits on the fly despite having little discipline in such work environments. Has also managed a construction business all on his own and is an incredibly-talented performer and singer, and once managed two cabaret clubs at once. Is very fluent in the use of weaponry, ranging from his signature demonfire dagger, to wielding a katana, a baseball bat, and so on. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, questionably insane and easy to anger and becomes abusive if irritated (Upon witnessing Makoto getting gunned down and possibly due to this torture and after learning that Mirei Park, his former wife, had aborted their child in favor of her idol career out of sheer recklessness), and though he is capable of maintaining a level-headed composure when necessary, the Mad Dog of Shimano combat style unleashes it in its full potential, causing him to become severely unhinged and erratically insane, which leaves him vulnerable to losing control of his own body to his own insanity and rage, though he overcomes this by the events of Yakuza Kiwami 2 (It might also be that he maintains this persona of insanity in order to honor Nishitani's memory. Also got visibly irritated at Kiryu's refusal to fight him and comedically abuses his own employees just to kill time, but he genuinely cares for them). Will do anything to protect his friends, Kiryu, Makoto Makimura and oath-brother Saejima, even if it means throwing away his own life. Obsessed with Kiryu and will make any kind of excuse to fight against him no matter what or just to irritate him, and is also similarly obsessed with fighting Saejima, though the two are a bit more relaxed with each other. A bit hesitant to kill people at times and relies completely on instinct when it comes to stress-inducing tasks like defusing bombs. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Fighting Styles *'Thug Style:' Majima's canonical style throughout Yakuza 0. A basic yet powerful style relying on rough martial arts and street fighting. Majima's fighting ability is more refined in comparison to Kiryu's, using agile punches and kicks to take down enemies, and later in the game, string together very long combos with the "Combo Boost" set of abilities. This style has a wide variety of hidden tricks and underhanded abilities, and represents Majima's elegant and professional yet brutal handling of foes as Sotenbori's Lord of the Night. As a balanced style that bears blue Heat. *'Slugger Style:' The second fighting style that Majima learns in the game: A Power style that focuses on brute strength and is marked by Majima's use of a bat. Slow but powerful, Majima emphasizes his skill with a variety of weapons in combination with his simple yet effective metal bat to create an entirely new form of martial arts said to be more dangerous than anything he could achieve with a sword. Many attacks can be charged for maximum damage and the ability to attack through enemies' guards. This styles Heat color is yellow. *'Breaker Style:' The third fighting style that Majima learns in the game: A capoeira-like style that combines martial arts and breakdancing. The Breaker style is best known for its ability to quickly stun enemies with a flurry of dance moves, landing hits a very rapid rate with many spinning techniques, as well as its emphasis on Majima's agility and unconventional means of fighting. This styles Heat color is light purple. *'Mad Dog of Shimano:' A style whose moveset is based off Majima's attacks as a boss throughout the series, the Mad Dog style is very elegant yet deadly. In combat, Majima relies on his signature "Demonfire Dagger", utilizing slick and acrobatic fighting techniques. The best of Majima's other styles, such as the weapon expertise of Slugger, the unconventional if not nonsensical movements of Breaker, and the underhandedness of Thug meld into what is Majima's one-and-only signature fighting style. This styles Heat color is dark purple. Feats: *Respect thread Notes: Not to be confused with Goro (Mortal Kombat), Goro (Dark Cloud) or Gorō Jōizumi Gallery File:MAJIMA_TATTOO_FULL.png|Majima's hannya tattoo Majima_dance.gif|Majima dancing to distract the civilians in Yakuza 0 VeneratedSnappyIbizanhound-size_restricted.gif|Majima doing the Hustle, Yakuza 0 File:Yakuza_PS2_Majima_render.jpg|Majima as he appears in the original PS2 release of the first Yakuza game (2005) ClumsyEvenLacewing-size_restricted.gif|Zombie Majima doing the Hustle, Yakuza Kiwami File:Majima_dancing.gif|Majima dancing behind Kiryu to irritate him Goro_Majima_Yakuza_2.png|Majima as he appears in the original PS2 release of Yakuza 2 (2006) Kiwami11_(1).png|Majima as he appears in Yakuza Kiwami 2 Y3R-Render-Majima.png|Majima as he appears in Yakuza 3 Gorō_Majima_(Yakuza_4).png|Majima as he appears in Yakuza 4 Remastered PXZ2-Goro.png|Majima as he appears in Project X-Zone 2 Majima_dead_souls.png|Majima's appearance in Yakuza: Dead Souls Majima_Goro.jpg|Majima's appearance in Yakuza 5 Majima2.jpg|Majima as he appears in Yakuza 6 Majima_YLAD.jpg|Majima as he appears in Yakuza: Like a Dragon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Yakuza Category:Sega Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Criminals Category:Crazy Characters Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Knife Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Leaders Category:Final Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Duplication Users Category:Dancers Category:Musicians Category:Tragic Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Good Characters Category:Honorable Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Acrobats Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Healers Category:Stealth Masters Category:Life Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Probability Users Category:Sound Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Creation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Rage Users Category:Berserkers Category:Married Characters Category:Widowed Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Performers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Physics Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Air Users Category:Light Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Tonfa Users Category:Staff Users Category:Sword Users Category:Blade Users Category:Nunchaku Users Category:Gun Users Category:Summons